


Deceit

by WhiteCatInDisguise



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst!, Gen, plus hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCatInDisguise/pseuds/WhiteCatInDisguise
Summary: Inspired by leania112's post on tumblr (you can find out which one on my tumblr, same username).A "What if" scenario where Zhan Tiri can shape-shift and decides to mess with a certain alchemist's mind.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	Deceit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zhan Tiri!Eugene (sorta)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/576838) by leanie112. 



Timezone: set between Flynnpostor and Once a Handmaiden…

The lab was a mess. It always was, but this time it was more than usual. Varian rolled up his sleeves and looked down at the raccoon standing by his leg.  
“Time to finally clean this up, buddy.” He said and the animal chittered in response, mimicking his movement. The boy smiled and they set to work.  
The Demanitus Chamber was enormous, so it came to no surprise that after two hours they only managed to barely take care of small part of it. Varian wiped sweat from his forehead and reached out for the bottle of water he brought with him. How come I didn’t do it earlier?, he thought as he scanned the room.  
Of course, it was a rhetorical question. After Rapunzel and the others saved him from Cassandra’s tower and escorted him back home, he was too tired to do anything other than sleeping. Then came the upgrading the hot-air balloon for Rapunzel and Eugene’s trip to the Spire and long-hours work on The Rooster.  
He’d been so busy lately, it took him almost two weeks to finally find some time and clean up his lab. Well, it wasn’t his lab, per se, but Rapunzel was clear he could use the chamber freely if he ever needed it. And it was way bigger than his lab back in Old Corona. Not mentioning more secluded, meaning less threatening to other people (not that he planned to experiment on something THAT dangerous, but still).  
He was just about to go back to cleaning, when he heard footsteps. He turned towards the exit, curious as to who decided to visit him. He didn’t even tell anyone he was planning to clean his lab today, so it made him even more puzzled about the visitor.  
His lips formed a smile when he noticed a man making his way down the stairs.  
“Hey, Eugene!” He called out, lifting his hand in a greeting. “Didn’t expect you to come here. Don’t you have Captain of the Guard duties or something?”  
The boy was well aware that with the new position came more responsibilities. He was happy for his friend's promotion, but figured he won’t have as much time to meet with him and the others now.  
If the man heard the question, he didn’t show it, instead taking a look around.  
“This place really took a beating, huh?” He said.  
Varian shrugged in response.  
“That’s what happens when people think it’s a good idea to fight in a chamber filled with ancient technology.” He replied. “Figured I can clean this place up, since I have some time.”  
Eugene hummed in response and stared back at the boy. The alchemist shifted uncomfortably under the intense gaze from the man.  
“Um… you need something?” He asked.  
“Wasn’t easy to find you.” The man replied cryptically.  
“Y-yeah. I didn’t exactly tell anyone where I’m going today.” Varian scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Except for dad, of course.”  
His eyes moved away, not being able to hold the man’s gaze. He noticed Ruddiger picking up some beakers and vials back on the table. The raccoon paused in his work and stared back at them. He sniffed the air for a moment before growling and running up to them, his paws clawing at Eugene.  
“Woah!” Varian scooped up the animal in his hands, puzzled by the reaction. “What’s got into you, buddy? It’s Eugene.”  
Ruddiger didn’t seem to listen, as he tried to wriggle out of the boy’s hold, still hissing and growling at the man.  
“Oh, come on, Ruddiger!” The alchemist groaned. He grabbed the raccoon in both hands and lifted him in front of his face. “Stop that! Better go pick up the rest of the glass. I’ll join you in a moment.”  
He let down the animal and it made a few steps back to the table, looking back with ears down and hissing. Varian looked sternly at his friend and made a ‘shoo’ wave with his hand. Ruddiger growled one more time before finally going back to where he was picking up the fallen beakers and vials.  
“Heh, sorry about that. I don’t know what’s got into-” The alchemist turned around and immediately ducked to the left, barely avoiding the sword that came his way.  
He hissed in pain as the tip of the blade managed to scratch his cheek. He lifted his hand to the cut and almost doubled over, as he felt a warm liquid under his fingers. He looked at where Eugene was standing, his sword drawn and pointed in his direction.  
“E-Eugene? What are you-?” He asked but had to dodge again, as the sword swinged at him. He fell to the ground and scrambled away, his eyes wide in horror.  
Eugene clicked his tongue in annoyance as he stared at the boy.  
“I missed.” He stated, taking a few steps in the direction of the alchemist.  
Suddenly, there was a growl and Ruddiger launched himself at the man. His claws attacked the man’s face but didn’t reach it. Eugene swiftly caught the raccoon by the scruff where it hang, hissing and clawing.  
“Annoying pest.” He said before throwing the animal into a opposite wall.  
Varian screamed, as Ruddiger hit the bricks and fell limply onto the ground. His vision blurred with tears and he moved towards him, only to be stopped by the blade to his throat.  
“And where do you think you’re going?” Eugene asked, his lips turned up in a malicious smirk. It seemed unnatural and unfitting to see it on his face.  
“Eugene, please…” He sobbed, stealing glances between the sword and Ruddiger’s unmoving body. “D-did I do something to upset y-you?” His voice stuttered as he tried hard to stop the tears from falling. He didn’t understand what was going on. Why was Eugene acting like that?  
“Well yes, my dear boy…” the blade moved slightly up, pointing to his forehead now. Varian shivered uncontrollably as the metal got closer to his face. “You survived that spectacular fall from the Tower… Quite frustrating, don’t you think?”  
The boy trembled and backed away, his back hitting the wall behind. The memory of the fall resurfaced almost instantly, bringing the feeling of wind in his ears and his body approaching the ground at a dangerous speed. If it wasn’t for Lance… Varian didn’t even dare to think what would happen, if the dark-skinned man didn’t catch him.  
Why was Eugene upset about that? He clearly remembered his protectiveness when Cassandra shoved them back inside the tower, how he held his hand reassuringly. Was that all just an act? Did he secretly loathed him, wishing he died back at that tower?  
He was faintly aware of the man cackling as he stepped closer and put the tip of the sword back to the boy’s neck.  
“But worry not. I will fix that terrible mistake.” Eugene stated as the blade hovered dangerously close to the alchemist’s throat.  
Varian couldn’t think. Tears were falling from his eyes, while his gaze fixated on the blade. Maybe that was for the best, he thought, as he thought of the man’s words. I am nothing but a nuisance to everyone. It would be better if I was gone.  
Eugene smirked evilly and the boy closed his eyes in defeat. Then, something hit him from the side and he felt himself falling to the ground, the wind pushed out of him and a splitting pain at the back of his head. And then, everything turned black.  
\-----  
His ears rang and head hurt, as he finally came to. He must have hit something while falling. That would explain the throbbing he felt right now. He heard someone calling his name but it was all muffled. He shook his head a couple of times, trying to get rid of the ringing.  
“-rian! Hey, kid, are you alright?” The sound finally reached his ears and his head shot up at the familiarity of the voice. His eyes widened and he scrambled away, as he stared into the brown eyes.  
“N-no, get away!” He cried, his hands curling protectively over his head.  
“Hey, kid. I’m not going to hurt you.” Eugene tried to calm down the boy but it only resulted in him shuffling away and sobbing uncontrollably.  
The man cursed under his breath and opened his mouth to try again, but a hand on his shoulder made him stop. He sighed and took a few steps back.  
Varian heard someone make his way towards him and gentle hands touched his shoulders.  
“Varian, it’s okay. We’re here.” Another familiar voice comforted him, this time female. He looked up and saw green eyes and blonde hair.  
“R-Rapunzel?” He questioned with teary eyes. She smiled slightly and nodded. “Rapunzel, Eugene was-!” He started to explain but she interrupted him instantly.  
“It wasn’t Eugene.” She said with such certainty in her voice it surprised him.  
“B-but I-” The alchemist was lost. It was surely Eugene. He saw him. He heard his voice. He couldn’t have been mistaken, could he?  
“Varian” Rapunzel put both of her hands on his shoulders and stared right into his eyes. “It wasn’t Eugene.” She repeated, slowly stating each word.  
“Then who…?” Varian questioned, his mind spinning. He didn’t know if it was a result of the hit or what the blonde just said.  
“It was Zhan Tiri. Apparently, she can shape-shift. She was trying to trick you.” She patiently explained.  
“Zhan Tiri…?” The name rolled on his tongue as he stared puzzled at the woman. He looked over her shoulder and noticed Eugene standing a few feet away, his eyes turned to the side. The man noticed his gaze and looked back, painful expression on his face.  
“Yes.” Rapunzel confirmed and he moved his eyes to look back at her. “We actually wanted to take you out for a picnic with Lance, Kiera and Catalina. We came to your house, but your dad said you were here. We went in and saw you, back against the wall, sword to your throat... “ She quieted down, remembering the horror she felt at the scene. “It was Eugene who reacted first, jumping down the stairs and barreling into you at the last moment. You hit your head on the chair and passed out, while me and Eugene managed to drive her away.”  
“Oh…” Was the only reaction Varian managed to make. He heard a chittering to his right and Ruddiger went up to him, limping slightly. He let out a small sigh of relief, seeing his friend alive, although slightly hurt. He let the raccoon climb up his shoulders and patted him absentmindedly.  
What Rapunzel said… This was a lot to take in. He looked back at Eugene and moved his gaze down, the moment their eyes met. He heard the man shuffle uncomfortably, before taking a few steps and crouching in front of him.  
“Hey, Varian.” He said, his hand reaching for the boy’s shoulder.  
The alchemist shivered uncontrollably and went still, the moment he noticed what he was doing. From the corner of his eye he noticed the man frown sadly and let his hand drop down.  
“Sorry…” He muttered, bringing his knees to his chest. He was so confused. Ruddiger touched his cheek with his paw reassuringly.  
“Kid, do you really believe I would try to kill you?” He heard Eugene ask, sadness in his voice. Was he upset with him? That he let Zhan Tiri trick him?  
“It all seemed so real…” He whispered, hiding his head in his arms. “She… she looked like you… sounded like you… moved like you…”  
“Varian-” Rapunzel started but Eugene raised his hand to stop her.  
“Blondie, I’ve got this.” He reassured. She looked at the curled boy for a moment, before nodding and stepping away. The man sighed and tried again. “Varian, what do you know of me?”  
“What?” The boy’s head moved up, puzzled eyes staring at him.  
“We’ve known each other for quite some time.” Eugene explained, sitting down in front of the alchemist. “Since the first time we met, what did you learn about me?”  
“Um… that you’re impulsive…?” Varian tried and the man squinted at the comment, Rapunzel snorting from where she stood. “Not that much as Cassandra, but…”  
“O...kay? I’m going to take it as a complement.” The man ran a hand through his hair. “What else?”  
“Erm… you love Rapunzel… and apparently are good with kids?” The boy continued and heard the woman chuckle at Eugene’s exasperated ‘apparently?!’. “You’re friends with Lance and you both decided to let go of your thieving past to help with the castle guard. You make bad jokes but everyone pretends they’re funny so you won’t get upset.”  
“Wha-? Bad jokes?” Eugene made a surprised sound before turning to his girlfriend, his gaze desperate. “Blondie, please tell me he’s just making fun of me.”  
“Sorry…” Rapunzel tugged her hair in shame and he made an offended sound.  
“You also care about your looks and can be extremely arrogant. But you’re also extremely loyal and protective.” Varian continued, his voice a little bit louder now. “Oh, and you are the prince from the Dark Kingdom, your real name is Horace and you’re one year older than you originally believed.”  
“You just had to point these last two out, did you?” Eugene raised an eyebrow and the boy shrugged his shoulders. The man could also swear he saw a playful smirk on the alchemist’s lips. “So, we can say you know me quite well, right?”  
“I… I guess? Not as much as everyone else but…” Varian agreed, still not seeing the point in the whole conversation.  
“Oh, please. I can count on one hand people who know me better than you do.” The man countered. Then, he took a deep breath and looked at the boy with all the seriousness he could muster. “And how does this description fit into the Eugene who threatened you with a sword?”  
Varian stared wide-eyed at the man, the question sounding in his mind. Ruddiger chittered to his ear, as if trying to give him the answer. Oh… so that’s what it was all about.  
“Not… not at all.” He finally said, eyes downcast.  
“And what does that mean?” Eugene pushed and Varian knew what he was getting at.  
“That it wasn’t you…” He whispered. He could almost see the man smile in response, nodding his head in approval. “Sorry…” He said again.  
“Don’t be. You were scared and confused.” Eugene shook his head at the statement. “Heck, I wouldn’t think clearly when at the bladepoint from the person I trusted. I would even believe Blondie hated me.”  
Varian snorted at that and Eugene smiled.  
“So… we’re good now?” The man asked. Varian looked at him for a second before smiling and nodding. “Great, then let’s get this cheek of yours cleaned up.” He stood up and reached his hand to help the boy stand up.  
The alchemist took it and let the man help him up. His vision swinged and he almost toppled over, if it wasn’t for Eugene catching him. Ruddiger clawed at his shoulders, trying to not fall off with a sudden change of balance.  
“Woah, easy there. You hit your head pretty bad with that fall.” Eugene commented as he held onto the boy. “Hope you’re not going to get dumber.”  
“Oh, shut up.” Varian pushed away from the man with the smirk. “I’d still be ten times smarter than you.”  
“Can’t argue with that, kid.” Eugene laughed and led him towards the stairs. Together they left the chamber, exchanging jokes and harmless insults, Rapunzel trailing behind with a smile on her face.


End file.
